Mick Rory
TGTTA 2 He is first working with the Legends, He and Bender instant hit of through of all things trying to fire each other. After Thawne invades, Mick works with Bender and Marceline to chase down The Joker, and He prevents The Joker from trying to escape on his 1st attempt. He also faces off with Robin. Mick and Amaya are sent on Rip's Orders to help Bender and Skipper as metahumans are after them. The 4 get the upper hand and then joins forces with Attari, Phineas, Isabella, Star and Marco after Bender and Skipper encounters Dennis and they all go together to find Axel. He joins Amaya, Isabella and Phineas in finding Axel. Phineas and Isabella who did find Axel, who was frozen in Virtcuon's top floor who they freed with Mick using his flamethrower to set fire to Axel's frozen statue to defrost it while trying to stop Deathstroke's 2nd in command Guzma. Axel joins the group and he leads them to the source of Disney Magic power, They manage to find it But Thawne, Joker, Toffee, Darkwarrior Duck and Taurus Bulba who also have been looking for it found at the time. Darkwarrior and Taurus Bulba tag team to fight Rip, Sara, Mick and Amaya who were with Slade as the other three villains are busy with the other main characters. With The Legends, all split from each. Rip Hunter, Sara Lance, Ray Palmer and Mick Rory all seem to be the only ones on ship and Rip learns from Gideon that each of the Legends were sent to two other islands and that Rip needs to repair the ship. Ray and Sara tell Rip that repairs to the ship are all over the island and that it will take a bit of traveling. Mick comes in riding a truck pronouncing how he loves acquiring vehicles while all three lower their eyes at this yet they go with it. Ray decides to drive it as he says Mick gets too much in the drinks and look all over the place for them. Sara deducts that according to their scan, they need a new pilot's seat, the radar and chronos reactor. Rip points that the crew must be careful as considering that The Legion did find them with ease and shot them. The others listen and this is when explosives are felt and it turns this is from The Joker and Terrance Lewis who are both throwing bombs out of a parachute trying to shoot them out of course. Ray drives carefully trying to avoid all the bombs while The other 3 try to see who's throwing bombs and Rip takes his binoculars and sees the two and tells Mick to start trying to fire at them. Mick taking out his fire gun sets to set the balloon on fire, With their tires blown, Mick takes the three to a dumpster which disgusts Ray a bit with Mick telling boy scout to suck it up as they go through there. Rip finds a pilot's seat there and takes it for himself with Ray and Sara managing to find the tires which they take to the crash site and put back on. Uka Uka and Brother Blood spy on this and tell Joker this, Where The Joker and Terrance Lewis don't look too flinched and they say they still have some options with Uka Uka seeing that Robin, Raven and Starfire all on the way themselves as Brother Blood instructed them to follow the 4. The Legends discuss next to get the radar, with them agreeing that it will help find the rest of the team and Sara snarks that it's not like they can find in a dumpster like the previous item A Few days after traveling, Robin, Raven and Starfire attack the Legends by surprise which angers Mick especially. Remembering his first encounter with them and decides to light them up, pointing out they need to kill them as long as they exist, Thawne and Joker can use their connection against them, Rip, Sara and Rip disagree with this and fight the three. Mick makes his leave and finds Uka Uka, Terrance Lewis and Cyborg and Uka Uka notices that he's not without his friends and points that it's not worth his time and has Terrance and Cyborg attack Mick. Seeing the radar in Terrance Lewis's hands, he attacks Cyborg and they lock fists until Cyborg tries to use his cannon on Mick, who is knocked back but Mick set adjusts his fire power to overcome the next shot and sends Cyborgs down with Terrance Lewis taking out a cold gun and tries to freeze Mick. Mick wonders where he got the gun from, and Lewis points out he copied the cold gun to use against Mick. Mick throws a beer bottle and sets it on fire which makes a fire circle around Cyborg and Terrance Lewis and makes off with the radar. Before he can get too far The Teen Titans show up and try to force Mick to give up the radar for his friends. Mick has an other idea and offers them a beer, Robin refuses since he's the perfect hero to him, But The others blow him off and take a drink of beer and this is when Mick challenges Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire to drink under him the table which they do. Robin tells them to focus as They need to listen to the Joker and he will be very mad at them. They ignore them and Rip wakes up from being unconsciousness and has Sara and Ray disarm Robin. Rip tells Mick that he actually figured Mick would leave them and actually convinced Robin to chase down Mick after been defeated. The other Titans are too drunk after 3 bottles to do anything and Mick adds the radar to the truck load. With Two Items down and a reactor to go. Mick and Rip take the two items down back to the ship while Ray Palmer and Sara Lance go to find the three. Ray Palmer does an investigation. Brother Blood was knocked cold thanks to Rip and Mick who came on time and got Ray saved during the time the smoke was in effect. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Murderers Category:Tricksters Category:Trapster Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Evil Genius Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Traitors Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire